The Library (A Harry Potter AU Fic)
by queenpip
Summary: She was a Slytherin, he was a Gryffindor. (Jeyna [Jason / Reyna])


Jason nervously adjusted his red and gold necktie, concentrating on taking deep breaths just like Annabeth had taught him. _"In through your nose, out through your mouth." _For some reason his brain wasn't properly connecting his thoughts to his actions. _Reach for the door, Hand. Pull open the door, Arm. Enter the library, Feet. _He suddenly felt someone behind him.

"Hey, Jay." It was Percy.

"Oh, Hey Percy." Jason gulped.

"What're you doin' here?" Percy asked. "Annabeth said you were-" The look on Jason's face must've been pretty good because Percy stopped in the middle of his sentence, raised and eyebrow, and said, "Oh."

It wasn't like it was any secret to their friends that Jason and Reyna had a _thing_. Annabeth had even been in on what Jason was currently doing, teaching him what to say and how to act. Sure she was smart and all, being a Ravenclaw, but it was pretty pathetic that she was more skilled than he, Blonde Superman as the rest of his house called him. Jason simply wasn't feeling very Gryffindor right now.

"Um…" Percy licked his lips. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks, bro."

Percy pushed open the door and stepped into the library with the kind of ease that only came with already having the girl of your dreams and- _Did he just call Reyna the girl of his dreams? _Jason sighed. He wasn't going to be remembered as the guy that almost won her affection. Not with that creepy prick on the Slytherin Quidditch team crushing on her. He pushed open the door, his heart beating out of his chest.

Then Jason saw her. Reyna sat at a table across the library with a book open in front of her. Her legs were crossed under the table and her brows were knit in determination. She looked like a leader. She was so beautiful. Jason's legs started moving of their own accord. Before he knew it he was sliding into the seat next to her, setting a dusty old book down in front of him to make himself seem like he was actually doing something productive.

"'Sup, Grace?" Reyna said lazily, without looking up from her book. She always called him Grace. They had known each other since first year yet she never called him Jason. He hoped she couldn't hear his loud breathing, he wouldn't know as the only thing he could hear was his heart beating in his ear.

"Nothing, just studying for my Potions test." He said nonchalantly. Reyna looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"So that's why you're reading a book about the history of Quidditch." She then nodded as if that made perfect sense. Jason felt his face warm.

"Your tie looks really nice today," He blurted out. "The silver really complements your… earrings?"

"Was that an attempt at humor, Grace?" Reyna was obviously trying not to laugh. Jason's face was probably the color of his sweater at this point.

"An attempt?" He asked, making puppy dog eyes at her. Reyna laughed loudly this time, earning an angry look from the librarian.

"All right, give it up. Whaddaya want?" She pushed her tongue into the bottom her cheek and smiled, suppressing a laugh.

Jason breathed in deeply. "So there's a Hogsmeade trip scheduled for this weekend…" He was hoping she would get the point but obviously Reyna was into torturing him.

"And…?" She smiled maliciously. She was a Slytherin, after all.

"Iwaswonderingifyoumaybewante dtogowithmeyouknowaslikeadat ebutifnotthatsokay."

Reyna bit her lip. "What was that, Grace?"

Jason breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. On a date."

The corner of Reyna's lips slowly curled up like a Dr. Seuss character. She blushed and lowered her head but her eyes were full of light. Jason, being a boy of course, was blind to her happiness and was afraid she was contemplating how to reject him, so his heart started hammering against his ribs like a caged bird. Then she looked up.

"Of course I will, Jason." Reyna beamed, placing a warm hand on top of Jason's, seemingly producing electricity. His heart soared and he couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

Reyna leaned against him, her long dark hair falling over his back. "You know, I can help you study for Potions if you want."


End file.
